


fate/金恩h

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/金恩h

　　所有操蛋的事件，都有一个操蛋的开端。  
　　这起事件的开端是，咕哒子从他们的池子里抱回了他们的第二个恩奇都，然后发现他是金固。  
　　……等等金固实装了吗。  
　　……我到底是怎么做到的我为什么能抽出没实装的人，我要不要试试从这破池子里把齐天大圣抽出来。  
　　不管咕哒子是怎么精神崩溃的，事实就是，这个迦勒底目前有两个长绿毛，一个叫恩奇都，一个叫金固。  
　　这个操蛋的开端，注定要引起一些操蛋的故事。

　　恩奇都也不知道自己为什么会和金固住一个寝室，可能是因为他们的御主受到三观冲击疯了，也可能是因为他们的御主是搞大事的人，反正他们就莫名其妙住在一个宿舍，天天看着和自己长一样脸的人。恩奇都对此并没有什么意见，只要和吉尔伽美什无关他对什么都没意见，可惜金固不是。

　　金固此人，短暂的生命里的所有经历概括起来就是这样的：被自己妈坑了人生观崩塌了；被贤王救了干脆和亲妈对上了；然后？然后他就死了。  
　　怎一个惨字了得。  
　　更惨的是，贤王为什么救他呢？因为他用的是恩奇都的身体。  
　　如此简单粗暴的理由，真是听者伤心闻者落泪，足以让他陷入自我怀疑。  
　　我自己亲妈都不想要我，唯一真心对我好的人其实是对恩奇都好……我这句mmp我想打印出来贴地球脸上。  
　　敲你吗！敲你吗听到没有！  
　　然后他遇上了真·恩奇都。  
　　呵呵。  
　　不搞事简直对不起把他抽出来的咕哒子。

　　所以这件事，其实是在两个人打了一架后发生的。由于迦勒底维修费太贵，咕哒子勒令他们想打架就剪刀石头布，于是恩奇都莫名其妙地开始和金固剪刀石头布，本着不想输也不想伤和气的精神，金固石头他石头，他剪刀金固剪刀，两个人中心对称出拳十几轮后，金固爆发了。  
　　然后，恩奇都也不知道发生了什么，可能是金固掀了桌子想揍他然后自己被桌子绊了一下，总之他倒在地上，金固压在他身上，两个人默默互视，一双绿眼睛一双金眼睛，场景颇为和谐……个鬼。  
　　恩奇都用目光示意他：起来。  
　　金固同样用目光回答：我不！  
　　恩奇都：……  
　　金固：╭(╯^╰)╮  
　　恩奇都用手抵住金固的肩膀，试图把他推开，但金固盯着他的脸，就像没见过似的。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“……你这张脸，是照着神妓拟出的？”  
　　恩奇都耿直地点了点头，“你用着不舒服么？”  
　　瞧瞧这搞事的语气，不愧是吉尔伽美什都能评为善的情况下的中立中庸，虽然事是金固先搞的，但他也先被惹毛了。  
　　被惹毛了的金固对着那张过分的嘴就咬下去了。  
　　“那神妓的工作是什么你也清楚，是么？”  
　　恩奇都是不会把他推开的。恩奇都眯起眼，两个人的舌尖来回较劲，都试图把战场移到对方嘴里。最终由于重力，被压着胸口的恩奇都差点呛到，于是金固成功扫入他的唇，绕过齿列勾上他的上牙膛。恩奇都这次彻底被惹起了某种搞事欲，他干脆地缠上对方的舌，摩擦着侧面的软肉，手甚至按上对方的后脑，拉扯间阻止对方撤离。两双眼互相盯着，金固满眼的怒火，恩奇都满眼的笑意。  
　　现在金固这句mmp想要贴到恩奇都脑门上了。好不容易挣脱了恩奇都，他抹抹嘴，冷冷问对方：“服侍的技巧非常熟练啊？”  
　　“陪吉尔练的啊。”恩奇都眼睛都不眨地暴露了什么惊天大秘密。  
　　至少对金固而言的。  
　　mmpmmpmmp！  
　　金固直接扯下恩奇都的白衣，咬住乳尖磨蹭，绿色长发落在恩奇都胸前，滑动间带起细微的麻痒，恩奇都垂眸注视着对方的脸，明明是和自己一样的面容，却分明能看出真正属于少年的赌气，一向奉行“天地万物都是朋友，不和吉尔作对都能忍”这一逻辑的恩奇都勾起唇角，揉了揉对方的头发。  
　　但对金固而言，这种莫名像老父亲的关怀简直就是引爆他的最后一点火星。  
　　舌尖拨动乳头，向下一路留下湿漉漉的痕迹，金固扯下他的裤子，盯着他的性器。有那么一会他似乎有比一下的冲动，但很明显对他们而言这个冲动有点过于无聊，所以金固直接托起了它，带着莫大的恶意问：“有反应吗？”  
　　恩奇都根本不回答他，直接用膝盖蹭了蹭他的性器，“有反应吗？”  
　　金固：“……”  
　　真巧啊，你的每一个动作都想让我草哭你。  
　　于是金固行动了。  
　　他的指尖沿着恩奇都的阴茎侧面滑过，在敏感的顶端下侧磨蹭，双眼盯着恩奇都的脸，细微的喘息让他的动作一点点加快，原本带着赌气意味的动作渐渐变了性质，恩奇都垂下眼睫，并不掩饰地展现他的欲望，手心的东西在跳动，那热度一点点染到金固脸上，他的声音也带了几分低哑，“我……和我没关系么？”  
　　恩奇都抬起眼，微微笑了。他抬手环住金固的脖子，主动贴上唇来，舌尖纠缠在一起，水声隐约又暧昧。他的睫毛刮在金固脸上，某种膜翼般上下扇动，“嗯……”  
　　金固的指尖有些发抖。他上下撸动手里的性器，动作极为不安，恩奇都挑起他的发丝搭在他肩头，解开他的衣衫，随手扔在一边。他们的衣服并不相同，金固不愿意和他穿一样的衣服，即使对恩奇都而言这种抵抗无聊透顶。  
　　“嗯、唔……”细碎的喘息从恩奇都口中溢出，他的指尖也向下移，抓住金固的阴茎，以一种相对的姿势帮助他，金固的唇紧抿着，就像这对他而言是某种难以越过的障碍。恩奇都带着笑意啄吻他，吮吸他的下唇，强行拉张开他的嘴，“嗯……怎么了？有这么害怕么？”  
　　金固移开了目光，从恩奇都嘴边滑走，手指直接摸向他后方。但他依旧没有吓到恩奇都，恰恰相反，恩奇都干脆利落地抬手从自己床头柜里翻出了润滑液扔给他。金固拿着那瓶东西，再看看它被掏出的地方，脸色有点发青。  
　　恩奇都毫不掩饰地叉开双腿，挑眉看向他。金固顿了几秒，先把对方抱起来扔到床上，这才进行下一步。恩奇都像一条吃饱了靠在树上的豹子般慵懒，金固甚至能想到那有力地摆动着的尾巴，柔软的尾尖带着厚实的软毛，刮得猎手心里发痒。  
　　“唔……”  
　　金固的指尖慢慢推入柔软的肠道，恩奇都的躯体无法用任何固定的语言来形容，那种气质安静又平和，毫不掩饰，因为毫无缺憾，躯体是，心也是——他在内部弯曲指尖，听着对方的呼吸，恩奇都像是意识到他在想什么，抬手抚着他的后脖颈，就像安抚一只小猫，“唔、嗯……别玩了。来。”就像当初的神妓指引恩奇都那样，恩奇都指引着他，手指在内侧刮出细微的水声，脸上浮现绯色的人慵懒地轻声呢喃，金固抽出手指，有点机械地在床单上擦了擦，“……恩奇都。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“我好像明白为什么他喜欢你了。”  
　　“这就认输了？”恩奇都轻笑一声，他按了按金固锁骨上侧的凹陷，轻松地用双腿勾住他的腰，“他喜欢和他一样强大的，就这么简单。”  
　　金固一点点埋入他，阴茎分开肠道，一点点填满内部，绿色的发丝缠在一起，又被恩奇都顺开，相似的精致脸庞相互摩擦，恩奇都细细喘息着，眼里带着明显的笑意，“嗯、唔……别停下，很舒服。对、唔——嗯、唔、嗯……”他的手抓上金固的，十指扣在一起，手心紧密相贴，热度传到金固手腕，让他不住喘息，“唔——嗯、呼……金固，”他低声叫他的名字，让金固控制不住地狠狠撞进他体内，柔软的内壁紧紧绞着他的性器，“唔、嗯、哈啊……嗯、金固……呜……”恩奇都忽然偏过脸，闭紧了眼睛，“唔、呜、唔——”他的手指收紧了，内部这样被疯狂地撞击似乎让他也有些吃不消，“唔——嗯……”  
　　金固掰过他的脸，吻他的眼皮，舔吮泪水，咸味在舌尖扩散开，手心相互摩擦，细微的痒扩散到全身，恩奇都咬上他的手腕，犬齿摩擦他的肌肤，“嗯、呼……慢、慢点唔——唔、呜……”  
　　金固能清楚地听到自己的心跳声，肉体的撞击声清晰而淫靡，绿色长发散乱开，白皙肌肤透出明显的红艳，他一点点咬恩奇都的皮肤，牙印带着水渍，一点点玷污对方，“唔、嗯——呼、唔——”恩奇都摇了摇头，半睁开的眼里透出无奈，“唔、哈啊啊——”  
　　“很难受吗……”金固的声音近乎呢喃，“抱歉，停不下来……”  
　　“唔、呜……”恩奇都根本没办法组织起完整的语言来反驳他，他的身体酥软，骨节发麻，金固的吻渐渐变成噬咬，他的动作一点点加速，最后抽出来，精液洒在恩奇都身上，肌肤被白色液体沾染，金固眼里闪烁着某种极为怪异的光，他就看着那幅场景，绿色的长发、白色的精液、绯红的肌肤，以及带着水光的双瞳。  
　　“唔……”恩奇都喘息着看向他，“你……莫名其妙的熟练啊。”  
　　“……抱歉。”他哑着嗓子回答，“我……”  
　　恩奇都挑起眉，他抹了抹身上的液体，看着自己的指尖，精液向下滴落的场景让金固咽了咽口水，他看着恩奇都，恩奇都也恶趣味地看向他。  
　　然后，就是这个时候。  
　　门咔哒一声轻响，吉尔伽美什——两个——走进屋里，“恩奇——”  
　　啊，真难得，两个王一起卡住了。  
　　金固：“……”  
　　恩奇都懒洋洋地对他们招手，“来做什么呢？”  
　　“……”贤王表情诡异地看了他们一会，忽然抬手拉住archer的毛把他往外一推，死死关上门，不理archer在门外说了什么，“唔……有点意外……”他低头按住太阳穴又抬头，“咕哒子叫你加班。”  
　　“啊，好的。”恩奇都笑眯眯地撑起身，扯过床单的半截——另外半截被他们压着——擦干净自己身上的精液，金固傻看着他们，“把我的衣服给我，可以吗？”  
　　贤王看了一眼自己身后的门，摇摇头，“他不清楚金固的事，为了防止他冲进来做什么，还是你自己拿比较好。”  
　　多难得啊，王居然解释他行为的理由，金固一边觉得头皮发麻一边把衣服捡给恩奇都，看着他轻松地套上自己的衣物，对他挥挥手，“好了，外面那个交给我。”  
　　然后金固看着恩奇都从门缝溜出去，拉住临近暴怒的archer，轻松地拽走他，“嗯，我……”  
　　贤王意味不明地轻叹了一声，“真糟糕。”  
　　“……抱歉。”  
　　“什么？我说你，一看就是个雏，真糟糕。”  
　　“……”  
　　金固傻愣愣地看着贤王拉开门离开，觉得自己的三观再次受到了毁灭性的冲击。  
　　果然，恩奇都和他配一脸= =

　　后来？后来迦勒底就有了愉快的大四角，偶尔幼闪还会掺和，可喜可贺。


End file.
